earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
German Empire
|image1 = Flag of Kaiserreich.png|nation_name = German Empire|capital = 30px|link= Neu Berlin Neu Berlin|motto = Gott mit uns! ( God with us)|language = 30px German 30px English|religion =Protestantism |demonym = Imperial German, Prussian|color = Heil dir im Siegerkranz https://youtu.be/K-9UERP6Umw|leader = 30px FrederickIII|prime_minister = GrandpaBear|chancellors = |towns = 20|member_of = 30px Europe|political_system = 30px Semi-Constitutional Monarchy|economic_system = 30px Capitalism|largest_city = 30px Neu Berlin|residents = 57}} German Empire The German Empire is a nation in Europe based off of the irl Empire during WW1. The nation began under the wings of Prussia, based in Ost-Preussens, after the collapse of Nazi Germany, Prussia and the remnants of the Nazi Reich unified into the Kaiserreich under FrederickIII. Later it was renamed into German Empire. NOTE: The subjects of the German Empire should be referred to as Imperial Germans or Prussians. History Creation The German Empire was founded under the name of Nazi_Germany by Adolf_Hitlar on November 18th, 2018. Anschluss of Nazi Germany When Adolf_Hitlar was banned Prussia seized the opportunity to take over his Epic_Berlin and eventually annexed all of Hitlar's failed Greater German Reich. Hitlar and most of Nazi Germany had to flee to another server during FrederickIII's De-Nazification The Great Decline During May 2019, after the EMC server was closed and re-opened several times, serious issues was growing up. The fall of the economy caused German Empire to lose It's formal Kaiser and some inhabitants lost their claims, this led to a serious decline of players activity. But there was another problem, the increase in players, this new problems made the queue slower than ever and German Empire's player activity was decreasing. Another fact was the decline in population, in fact the country lost a 50% of It's population, mostly in Neu_Berlin (Its capital). A month later on the 10th of June 2019 this great problem ended with with entrance of new cities like Hamburg and with the building of a new infrastrucuture that connects all german cities: the U-Bahn. The creation of the Pact of Steel On the 6th of June 2019, German Empire's Prinz Wilhelm II (ign AurelianCraft) and the Duce of Italy signed a Pact of Steel to have a great and long alliance and a great military cooperation for the future years. It was signed at 18:08 UTC. This Pact only made sense since Italy and German Empire are the only major western European nations still to be unified, and both under GRE invasion. Renaissance During the last days of the Great Decline a new great city entered the nation: Hamburg. The works on the Grosse Halle strated again after a long postponing and a new great underground infrastructure is taking shape: The U-Bahn. These changes led to a New Age for the nation, now the Empire is growing again. Days later Kaiser FrederickIII regained the Throne. German War On the 10th of June 2019, the Kaiser FrederickIII declared war on Deutschland. This war was because of Deutschland refusing to join the Reich as a dominion. First Kanzler elections - June 2019 On the 21st of June 2019, Kaiser FrederickIII announced that he will start the first Kanzler elections. The campaign began on the 24th of June (3 days after the announcement), the candidates were three: GrandpaBear, Nick and JustNinja02. Two candidates (Grandpabear and JustNinja02) came with various ideas on how to improve the Empire, the third one, Nick, was chosen by the Kaiser and he had no ideas, he didn’t even want to be a Kanzler, he wanted to stay the Minister of War. A day later on the 25th of June the voting started and in the afternoon of the same day, Kaiser FrederickIII announced the winner: GrandpaBear. Government * The German Empire is an Constitutional Monarchy represented by Emperor FrederickIII. * It has an elected Kanzler, frequent plebiscites and ministers appointed by the Kaiser on the Kanzler's advice. * The German Empire is divided into Provinces each governed by a Prinz. Although the German Empire has a few small democratic elements, the Emperor still retains absolute power as well as the government, bringing it down to only a semi-constitutional monarchy. Millitary The German Empire has an army called Deutsches Heer '(''Germany Army), it is currently formed by thirteen soldiers. '''Towns Buildings The Architecture of towns in Germany is usually based off of irl German Architecture. Neu_Berlin, the capital of the Empire has the Reichstag, Brandenburg gate, Berliner Auditorium and soon the Berlin Kaiserliche Palast. Notable people * FrederickIII * AurelianCraft * xWaazes * Nick56730 * GrandpaBear * Matthinator * JustNinja02 * Dr_Biochemist * xpodojo National newspapers and pop-culture Realpolitik *coming soon* Category:Nation Category:Nations Category:Europe